


Don't Mention It

by lilas_not_okay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilas_not_okay/pseuds/lilas_not_okay
Summary: There are things Sam and Dean don't talk about.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Don't Mention It

There are things that Sam and Dean don't talk about.

There are things that are so delicate that they just can't bring themselves to tease each other about. Dean doesn't mention the ratty pillow that Sam has kept since Castiel broke down the walls protecting his mind from Hell. Sam doesn't mention the times he hears Dean desperately praying in his room, with the door locked. And there's so much more Sam doesn't mention.

Sam doesn't mention Cas and Dean's long, meaningful looks and near-constant little touches. It happens constantly, in the bunker and the car and everywhere else, but he ignores it. Even when it drives him nuts on long car drives and in dark hotel rooms, he suffers in silence. 

Sam pretends not to notice when Cas quietly comes out of Dean's room after Sam's early morning runs. Cas always looks disheveled and tired, but he's beaming. Even though he's sporting some serious sex hair and ruffled clothes, Sam wouldn't think of making fun of them. 

Sam doesn't say a word when Cas and Dean sit on the same side of the table at the little diners they stop at. He pays no attention to their hands as they disappear from the top of the table, and their feet move together underneath it. They pretend it doesn't happen, so he will too. 

Sam doesn't tease when he sees Cas wearing Dean's old band shirts around the bunker, or when he sees Dean wearing Cas' tie on a case. He knows it's their way of keeping the other in mind, and he can hardly blame them for that. And when he sees Cas' clothes in Dean's room or his toothbrush on Dean's sink, that's just another thing to forget about.

Sam makes no comment when he sees them cuddling together on the couch, a long forgotten movie playing in the background as they snore. They're in a softly sighing bundle under Dean's favorite blanket, and he can't bear to disturb them, not when they're finally relaxing. That doesn't stop him from taking a quick picture, but still. 

Sam just puts his headphones on and shuts his door when he hears moans emanating from Dean's room, only a few doors down from his own. Even if those noises aren't what he thinks they are, he's always made a point of avoiding Dean when he's with someone, and he's not going to stop now. He even stays silent when they emerge hours later with mussed hair and rumpled clothes.

Sam has to really try when Dean accidently calls Cas "baby", but he stays quiet. The term of endearment comes out as Cas leaves for a food run. Dean blushes but doesn't offer an explanation, and Sam knows better than to ask for one. 

When they finally decide to tell him, he doesn't say anything at first. He doesn't really need to. He does, however, need to move around the table to give Dean a hug and finally whisper, "Congratulations," in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about an hour, so it's probably shit. Oh well. Constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
